The Betrayal
by Nikki999
Summary: What will happen when Bill realizes Sookie betrayed him and Eric is at her house? What will he do when he walks in on the two engaged in "certain activities"? Warning: Contains Lemony goodness


_I thought I'd try my hand at True Blood. I'm not quite sure if this will be a one shot or what I really want to do with it but Episode 5 got me all worked up and thinking about how Episode 6 could go! Sorry to all you Sookie & Eric fans out there but I just love Bill. Please feel free to comment & let me know what you think._

_Love,_

_Nikki_

"_**Love is whatever you can still betray…. Betrayal can only happen if you love."**__**  
><strong>__**John le Carre**_

**Betrayal is like hell at its finest. Often it comes as a surprise. Hearts are broken, trust is lost, and anger lingers. It intertwines itself with our lives, our relationships, it changes us.**

**Bill could not remember the last time he'd felt this betrayed or been this angry. Sookie, the one person he trusted most in this dark world, had lied to him. **

**When he finally made it to the door, he didn't knock, like in past times where he had been courteous and loved to see her come to greet him. He could no longer contain himself as he rushed inside. **

**He could see past memories playing like a movie in the living room. Laughing, kissing, fighting, and well… 'making up'. He brushed all his thoughts aside, focusing on the mission. **

**There was no one on the first floor of the house, which only meant one thing. He knew his worries were confirmed when he heard a moan coming from **_**his**_** Sookie's bedroom. **

**Breaking the door down and into a million pieces, Bill had his eyes trained on the bed. On the bed? The one **_**they**_** had shared thousands of times?**

"**Bill?"**

**No sooner had the question left her mouth that his fangs came out and he growled loudly with anger.**

**He couldn't help but look at Sookie's half naked body. He was glad he interrupted and she was still in her underwear. He didn't know what he would have done if it would've escalated further. **

**Those long legs, her velvety skin, ample breasts…all of it belonged to him.**

**Even shadowed by the dark she could see the red color of his eyes and the jealousy and betrayal his eyes portrayed.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Eric exclaimed annoyed.**

"**Your king **_**and**_** your executioner if you don't get the hell off what is **_**MINE**_**" his voice echoed threateningly. **

**Eric took the hint and used his speed to get the where Bill was standing.**

"**Bill let me explain…" Sookie tried to intervene but Bill already had Eric by the throat.**

"**I should feed you to the wolves or slowly pull you apart limb from limb you piece of shit!" Bill started on his rant while beating Eric to a pulp and then throwing him into a wooden chair and causing him to lose consciousness.**

"**I could end you right now if I wanted…" Bill warned while picking up a piece of the broken wood "but I don't think that's would be painful enough."**

"**Bill stop please!" Sookie screamed.**

**It was then that Pam rushed in. "Please your highness…spare him! He just isn't himself; it's all that stupid witches fault!"**

**Bill considered his options. As angry as he was, he was an respected public figure now and he had to think about his image. "Fine. Guards take him away! We'll make all the decisions later when I'm calmer."**

"**Thank you your majesty" Pam bowed wholeheartedly thankful.**

"**Now take your maker and get out of my sight!" he ordered still seething.**

"**I think it's time we talk Sookie" he managed to choke out between gritted teeth.**

**She was not taking any of his bullshit anymore. "****Did you even miss me when I was gone Bill? I was gone a whole year! I ask you to get my house back for me and you can't do that and then I go to visit and see you with your new fuck buddy!"**

"**Of course I missed you Sookie! I went crazy thinking about where you were or who you were with!"**

"**So crazy you went and fucked another woman? You proposed to me Bill not too long ago."**

"**Portia and I are over and last I knew so were you and I before you disappeared."**

"**Oh so I'm not allowed to throw her in your face but you can break down my door and almost kill Eric?"**

"**I…" he tried to say but she intervened.**

"**Picture it Bill. Do you know what you interrupted? Can you imagine Eric making me his like you once did? Biting and branding me while tasting my addictive blood. I'll be shaking with pleasure in his arms while he starts to kiss me and touches me everywhere you used to. Would it hurt you to know he'd be inside of me making me scream out his name in ecstasy? He'll start off slow and then go faster and faster and faster until I start to convulse and collapse tiredly in his arms" She paused then for an extra sting added "I guess then I'll know what it's like to be fucked by a **_**proper**_** vampire!"**

**Bill couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to taste her, kill her, and fuck her, not necessarily in that order.**

**She bolted away boldly but he clawed her arm and brought her to his chest hard. **

"**Where are you going?" he boomed every word dripping with bitterness.**

"**Who knows, somewhere away from you. Maybe I'll go find Eric and finish what we started."**

**It was then that he snapped, he couldn't take the mental pictures or the thought of her in another man's arms. Bill was murderously irate and agonizingly hard. **

**He had enough of her games. Releasing Sookie's wrists, his skilled hands reached around her body, firmly grasping her flawlessly formed ass. Effortlessly, he lifted her off of the floor, while tightly pressing her against the wall. In a mix between lust and the need for possession, he kissed her more passionately and also more roughly then ever before.**

**She was shocked at first but in a lustful daze of her own started clawing at his clothes. His throbbing erection not going unnoticed by her she started to grind against him at a supernatural speed.**

"**Ah ah not so fast" he scolded as he rid her of her bra and took one of her breasts into his mouth. **

**Using what little willpower she had left she shoved her hand down Bill's pants and began to pump.**

"**Too many clothes" she breathed out and he got the hint.**

**Throwing her on the bed he began to rid himself and her of whatever garments they had left. She couldn't help herself; she needed to feel his hard body under her fingertips. As her fingernails met the skin on his back, she scratched and marked him.**

**The smell of his own blood in the air electrified Bill. He needed to drink her but first he would make her forgot all about Eric and scream his name forever.**

**He started massaging her back, chest, lower still. Slowly he slipped one finger into her hot center. He knew just how to torture her as he changed to an even slower speed and gradually added two more fingers.**

**She screamed his name in pure ecstasy. He couldn't have been happier.**

**He was always a generous lover and he used his mastery to melt her to him. He knew she loved his tongue so he lapped her like a cat with milk, first incredibly fast with hunger, then torturously slow.**

**Right when she was ready to climax he ceased his actions and started kissing every inch of her body. She made a noise of pure agony and he looked up at her before biting into her femoral artery.**

**Oh she had never felt such sweet pain in her life; she was always a lover of pleasure and pain and couldn't get enough of the combination. She was sure she could taste her own blood as he bit and sucked her neck and lips hard.**

**Her blood was his undoing as he almost exploded. **

**Panting, sweating, aching with raw need he plunged into her hot center again and again. **

**They erupted together drenched in sweat and covered in blood.**

"**Just like old times."**


End file.
